


Heart Shake

by Renoteen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Feels, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Some Humor, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor is Precious, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renoteen/pseuds/Renoteen
Summary: Yaz needs to tell the Doctor how she feels. What she doesn't know is the Doctor is planning the same.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Heart Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Beta-ed by MrSandman - Thank you dude!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Yaz had been feeling off recently. Perhaps because of the constant nagging from her mum. Najia in particular kept pressing her about who Yaz's new mysterious friend was and why she was out so often. Why would she want to be spending time with a stranger? Yaz didn't have friends ,  as such, just work and family. 

Family being one of the things that she would rather avoid. The incessant questioning annoyed her deeply. 'When are you bringing your new friend round?' 'Why is her name the Doctor?' 'Are you two together?' 

Yaz tried to steer clear of these subjects as best she could, using work as an escape and travelling with the brilliant Time Lord as she so very much loved to do. Things had gotten hectic on the TARDIS.

Sometimes they'd be late returning to earth, and Yaz's superiors weren't cutting her any slack. Why should they? They didn't know that she was exploring space and time with an alien. She sure as hell couldn't explain that to anyone without sounding insane. She had no one to talk to. Not even the Doctor. 

Spectacular adventures and brilliant planets were right up the Time Lord’s street, but emotions? No. If Yaz ever felt drained from the thrill of it all, or from her family being difficult, the Doctor couldn’t give her the emotional support that she needed.

It wasn't even her fault. The lonely alien floating through space in a little blue box. The concept of permanence must be so foreign to her. 

All that time but having nobody to always be there for her. She wasn't about to open up to a human, and certainly not one that she’d known for a pitiful fraction of her life. Even if she so desperately craved Yaz's attention. 

The Doctor loved Yaz of course, never crossing that painfully thin line of friendship. She wanted to. So did Yaz. Both were far too afraid of the consequences of such a bet. Yaz and the Doctor kept their mouths shut about it.

If one saw the other hurting, the injured party would receive nothing more than a pat on the shoulder in response. A subtle, guilt-filled comfort. Each touch so small, but meaning so much more than either of them could ever express. 

It wasn't easy. Yaz knew she'd gotten far closer than a lot of the people the Doctor had encountered. Their trust in each other made that apparent even to the most oblivious. And yet Yaz was frustrated that she couldn't be close to the Doctor.

Or just to talk with her. Properly. Truth laid bare and no shame to sting them in the aftermath. But then again , it was the Doctor and Yaz. A tired, frankly distant alien with a severe inability to trust herself enough to be honest.

And a human harbouring the same guilty conscience and beating heart on her sleeve. The only difference between them? Time. There never seemed to be enough time to have that 'more' that they so badly craved. 

It was all becoming overwhelming. The emotions, her family and the enormity of feeling so alone amongst it all. Yaz wanted to fix everything, if not for her sake then for the Doctors. She knew she needed to be there for the Time Lord, even if it was just physically.

First on the agenda was to explain to her family what she had been doing over the last year or so. Space, time, aliens and danger included. Second was to tell the Doctor how she felt. That scared Yaz more than anything. 

If the Doctor reacted negatively and rejected her, then her life as she knew it could end. No more TARDIS and no more Doctor. So naturally she had been putting that off for as long as she could. With life in the blue box being so demanding, avoiding this admission was easy.

-

Yaz had woken up dazed late in the afternoon. She could smell the familiar aroma of burnt toast, her dad’s favourite. It made her smile into her pillow with fondness. It had always been a topic of debate amongst the Khan’s. Should one eat toast in the morning or the afternoon? Usually Hakim lost the debate.

She slipped out of bed and began to get dressed for the day. It was a Thursday, so the Doctor would be arriving soon. Outside of the flats like usual, and with a goofy grin to go along with it. That smile that made Yaz’s stomach go into a tailspin of butterflies. 

You’ve always got to be prepared for anything when travelling with the Doctor. Even movie nights, which is exactly what the two women planned to do. Yaz donned a plain white t-shirt and some grey jogging bottoms. She figured that the Time Lord wouldn’t notice what she wore anyway.

She really didn’t have the energy to make an effort. And if the Doctor brought it up, then Yaz prepared a strong defence. This defence being that the blonde always wore the same thing. It’s the only thing Yaz could come up with. Considering her current brain fog she was rather impressed with herself.

Putting some trusty blue converse on her way out of her room, she checked her phone. It was already four in the afternoon. She hadn’t realised just how exhausted she’d been. Yaz was never one to sleep for so long but the stress had begun to affect every part of her day. Today would have to be the day. Time to tell the Doctor.

She rushed out of the flat, waving a dismissive hand to her dad as he offered her some toast. Or at least he tried to. Yaz wasn’t in the head space to be kind, much to Hakim’s disappointment. Yet another person she’d have to apologise to later.

As she walked out of the building she could see the Tardis standing proudly. Truly a beautiful ghost monument she thought. Taking a deep breath, Yaz headed towards the time machine. Her hands gestured to nothing whilst practising what she would say to the Doctor. Probably the most important words of her life. But none of them sounded right. 

-

Unfortunately the distance from the flats to the TARDIS was painfully short. And Yaz started panicking. What if she just blanked, or ran back the way she came? What if the Doctor started talking before she did? Could she even shut the Doctor up long enough to get a word in edgeways? 

The TARDIS doors opened and Yaz realised she had been standing there frozen for a suspicious amount of time. 

“Hey Yaz!” The Doctor appeared overly cheerful as per usual.

“Uh.”  _ Words Yaz, speak words.  _ She didn’t want to admit it, but she knew that her expression had failed to hide that she'd been caught completely off guard. 

“I’m not one to judge how you go about things Yaz, but i’m not sure the door is that interesting…” the Doctor looked confused, like a puppy tilting her head to find an answer. “...i mean maybe it is. Perhaps I haven’t spent enough time looking at it to notice.”

The blonde stepped out of the TARDIS and shut the doors again. Settling herself besides Yaz and began studying the door. Yaz turned to face her, only with her head. This was weird even for the Doctor. The aliens face carefully inspecting every splinter of wood. Occasionally stroking parts of it. Yaz turned back towards the door, wondering when this...whatever this is...will end. 

The Doctor began rocking on her heels, obviously not interested in the door anymore. Yaz was surprised she hadn’t huddled her into the TARDIS already. She never was one to stay still for long. The awkwardness started to radiate from the both of them. Neither of them were sure of what to do.

Yaz could feel the Doctors gaze on the side of her face. It was as if it was a silent question.  _ Look at me.  _ Yaz couldn't fight the urge any longer, she turned her head for the second time. The expression she was met with hit her hard in the chest.  _ What is she trying to say.  _ She’d never seen the Doctor look at anyone like this before, let alone at her. 

Cold fingers grazed the side of Yaz’s wrist. Snaking down to the palm of her hand. It hung there for a moment, as if she was debating her next move. All the while her eyes never left Yaz’s.  _ Oh those brown eyes and low sighs. _

“Hey.” It came out as a whisper. Only someone stood as close as Yaz would've been able to hear it. The blonde’s eyes were dark, daring and it scared Yaz. Not because she felt unsafe, but because it was new. It was honest. Honesty is not something that Yaz would often attribute to the Doctor. 

She would be trembling if she were able to move. But she was stuck and wasn’t one hundred percent sure that she wanted this feeling to stop. She surrendered herself to it, swimming in those unknown hazel hearts.

“Hi.” Yaz’s voice sounded low and filled with something she couldn’t name. The word fell so softly, riding the shaky breath that spilled out unconsciously. She audibly swallowed when she heard the Doctor’s breathing hitch. 

“I- can i?” The Doctor bit her lower lip nervously, struggling to get the words out.

Yaz slipped her fingers into the Doctor’s, not once turning away. The harsh mix of cold skin against hot sent a shock through the both of them. “Yeah…” She noted the clenching of the blonde’s jaw for later. 

The Doctor seemed frustrated, as if she was trying not to look at Yaz’s lips. Yaz sighed with a shy smile.

“Doctor Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy Halloween and if you so wish to visit i am @renoteentardis on Twitter :)  
> Thank you for any kudos/comments <3


End file.
